


The Vacancy That Sat In My Heart (Is A Space That Now You Hold)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca gets around, F/F, Friends is the best, Neighbours AU, Smut, Teacher Emily because I can, fluff mostly, inspired by a kingsman fic, not detailed but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Emily has lived in LA for 6 months now; Emily has also lived next door to her neighbour for 6 months now - her very loud neighbour.If Emily had a dime for every single person her neighbour has had in her bed for the last 6 months she swears she'd be a millionaire.





	1. "I'm always parallel on the other side"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0h_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_deer/gifts).



> Gifted to 0h_deer because you're awesome and a cool person so yeah.

Emily has lived in LA for 6 months now; Emily has also lived next door to her neighbour for 6 months now - her very _loud_  neighbour. Not loud as in 'yells on the phone 24/7 at the top of her lungs' loud but  she is _always_ blasting music at a volume she's sure snakes (that are stone-deaf, mind you) can hear. Emily is far too polite to say anything and her neighbour doesn't have a terrible music taste but on nights she stumbled home, completely shattered from the hectic day of teaching, and wants nothing more than to sleep she certainly doesn't appreciate hearing RnB at ungodly hours. 

Some nights she's definitely glad about the loud thumping of a bass as it drowns out the thumping of a headboard on the other side of the wall from some random girl or guy she has in her bed. If Emily had a dime for every single person her neighbour has had in her bed for the last 6 months she swears she'd be a millionaire. 

One night Emily has just spent two extra hours at school after an excruciatingly long parent-teacher meeting, she flings open the door, drops the bag and kicks off her heels. The tall brunette goes straight for a pint of Ben and Jerrys as her head is thumping and collapses on her sofa, sighing and completely shattered. Yet her ears are met with one of the most rare and beautiful noises: silence. 

Emily fumbles for her phone she'd placed in her blazer pocket earlier and almost squeals when she realises it's Friday; not only does she not have work tomorrow but it's one of the nights in the week that her neighbour goes quiet. Emily closes her eyes after shovelling a large spoonful of chunky monkey into her mouth and smiles. She then shucks off her blazer and tights and exchanges her work attire for a loose jumper and shorts; Emily jumps into bed and flicks on her Netflix on her TV, shovelling more ice cream in her mouth as she looks to her list. 

It's nights like these when her neighbour goes silent that Emily lives in obliviousness of her neighbour but when she's halfway through episode 5 of Everything Sucks! she hears the door open. Emily doesn't consider herself a nosey person but when she hears her neighbours voice she can't help but listen in. 

"Okay, you can't tell mom I let you gave three ice creams." The girl speaks, voice quieter. "Now go brush your teeth and put on your pyjamas." Emily shifts against her pillows as a muffled voice says something. "Okay, just be quiet because I think the girl next door is asleep." Emily finds herself smiling slightly at the acknowledgement. "I give her enough hell as it is during the week but she doesn't seem to mind." Emily can almost hear the girl shrug as she resists a scoff. 

Eventually Emily finishes the episode, finding herself yawning; she goes to brush her teeth then before clambering back into bed and falling asleep with no noise at all from her neighbour. 

Saturday night is a different story. 

Emily is welcomed with the sound of bloody David Guetta at 3 in the morning and she slams her head into her pillow. As much as she enjoys the music on a regular day, right now she just wants to sleep after Stacie had dragged her out earlier in the night. Emily sat up in her bed and faced her wall, the pillow around the head trick doing jack shit, eyebrows knitted together and a surge of confidence swelling in her chest. 

"Will you turn that off!" Emily yells. "My nana can hear it from her grave!" She snaps. And to her surprise the volume is lowered and she hears a snort before that same gorgeous voice this time snarky and sharp.

"If you wanna hear me fuck then sure!" The girl replies and Emily groans, slumping back down on her bed. The music is then muffled and inaudible and Emily sighs, eyes drooping until the repulsing sound of some woman moaning and the bed hitting the wall replaces Sia's voice. 

"Oh god! Please turn in back on!" Emily squeaks, feeling flustered and almost hearing her neighbour's smirk as the girl chuckles, this time playing more steady beats of Frank Ocean. 

The creaking bed is drowned out and - although she'd never admit it - the song lulls Emily to sleep. Emily knows to add Frank Ocean to her 'sleep time' playlist. 

Emily is pulling on her running shoes the next morning and grabbing her phone as she quietly slips out the door - though she knows it's no use as she practically tripped out of bed. After making sure she has her keys she shuts her door before coming face to face with a taped up note written in messy handwriting.

_"Sorry about the music and the uh... yeah last night. I'll try keep it down, promise - B"_

Emily smiled fondly at the note as she held the paper between her index finger and thumb. She then unlocked her door, grabbing a post it and pen. She the scrawled - in her neat block writing - a reply. 

_"Don't worry about it, just as long as it isn't after 10. I'm sorry about yelling at you, I don't normally do that. I like your music taste anyway - E"_

Emily taped the note to the other girl's door, biting her lip and smiling before turning and beginning to jog towards the lift to start her morning run. 

When Emily returned she found another note taped to her door and couldn't help but grin.

_"Good to know someone actually appreciates it, can't say the same for my dates (?) Good to know someone has good taste - B"_

Emily couldn't help but giggle before opening her door and placing the note on her counter. She just couldn't help but wonder what her mysterious neighbour was really like. That night the music was quiet, steady and a soft, melodic voice sang along to it; it seemed to ease Emily to sleep. Just as her eyes were drooping shut Emily sat up and knocked on the wall.

"Thanks." She mumbled, loud enough, yawning and head hitting the pillow. 

"No problem, E." Came the chuckled reply as Emily drifted off to sleep, a small smile resting on her lips. 

//

Emily woke up to her alarm blaring Taylor Swift's Blank Space as she raised her head from her pillow. She blinked her eyes awake as she slapped her nightstand for her phone; her eyes caught the time being 7:30 and she shot up in bed, realising she set the alarm half an hour late, and scrambled towards her wardrobe. She jumped into her pencil skirt, blouse and blazer before grabbing her keys and bag she packed the night before and bolting out the door. She was fully aware, once she had locked her door, that she was being quite the hypocrite as she was now the one causing the racket at ungodly hours. She scrawled a note and stuck it on her neighbour's door before running for the lifts.

_"I'm sorry if I woke you up this morning, was late for work! - E"_

Emily caught her tube by the skin of her teeth and sighed; though there wasn't much room to breathe as she was sandwiched between a man and woman with a baby in a pram behind her. 

Emily managed to get the classroom in time and commenced with her regular day, despite the hectic morning, but through every spare moment she had her thoughts lingered back to her neighbour: her cocky laugh, some-what considerate manner and her _voice,_  oh my stars. Emily then snapped back to attention, why should she even think of this girl? She'd never spoken to her properly before and her only 'interaction' (if you could even call it that) was momentary and not even a proper conversation. She didn't even know what the girl looked like! She could be an axe murderer! 

"Emily!" Stacie called, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. "How sleep deprived are you because of that _exhausting_ neighbour of yours, as you call her." Stacie smirked, biting the strawberry off her fork. Emily would deny that her heart began to beat a little faster at the mention of her neighbour. 

"Actually she apologised for the music when I yelled at her and she sounds sweet." Emily shrugged and Stacie raised her eyebrows, impressed. 

" _You_ yelled at someone? That's the part I don't believe." Emily pursed her lips and giggled, nudging Stacie's shoulder. "Is she hot like I expected?" Stacie winked. 

"I wouldn't know, she left me a note on my door." Emily explained and Stacie nodded. 

The rest of the day, despite fleeting (though consistent) thoughts of her neighbour, the rest of the day ran smoothly for Emily. All her students were surprisingly well behaved - though a few misbehaviours here and there - and did their work quickly and to a good standard. However, she noticed that one of her brightest students was falling behind on some bits of homework. She glanced over to the little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and pursed her lips. 

"Okay, Miss Conrad's big kids will be coming in to do some reading and crafts with you guys, but I will be having some separate time with some of you to see how your reading is going." Emily announced as the door opened, Stacie walking her class of Year 6 students into the classroom. Emily then looked over to Zoe as she pulled out her reading book. "Zoe, could I see you next?" The girl in question stood up and brought over her reading book, sitting in the chair adjacent to Emily. 

Emily glanced down to Zoe's hand drawn bookmark, the drawing being of her family: her, her father, mother and her sister - she guessed was in high school - and smiling

"Zoe, before we read, I have to ask you about your homeworks." Emily began, the little girl looking up at her in slight fear. "Okay, there's no need to worry because you do them excellently but some of them are not finished. Can you tell me why?" Emily asked, voice gentle as the little girl fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. 

"Miss Junk, I'm r-really sorry. I- I..." The little girl stuttered, tears threatening to spill. Emily immediately felt a pang of guilt as she rubbed her back. 

"Okay sweetie, come on." Emily lead the girl outside and sat her down. "You're not in trouble I just wanted to know if everything is okay? If you're struggling you must tell me." Emily offered a kind smile and a handkerchief to wipe her tears. The little girl wiped at her tears with her eyes, screwing them up tight to stop them and shaking her head. 

"No, I... some days a week I stay with my sister." Zoe explained. "And when I stay with her I like to play with her instead of doing work." The young girl mumbled as Emily nodded, wiping away her tears and smiling warmly. 

"Well, how about when you stay with her you tell her you should do your work first and quickly so then you can play with her? You're very smart so I know you can get it done very quickly." Emily suggested, smiling warmly. The little girl looked up at her and nodded slowly, smiling a small smile. 

"Come on, let's get you back inside." Emily smiled, leading the young girl back into the classroom by her shoulder. The young girl nodded, sitting back down at the chair by Emily's desk to do some reading. The rest of the day carried on smoothly and Emily content by the end of it, arriving home at 8 after dinner out with Stacie and their friend Cynthia Rose. She untied her hair from its ponytail and allowed it to sit loose and wavy during dinner and on the train home. As she walked down her apartment corridor she fished out the notes for her class tomorrow from her bag she found a new note taped to her door. 

_"Bit of a hypocrite aren't ya? Only joking, I needed to get up anyway. Did appreciate the Taylor Swift to start my day though ;) - B"_

Emily couldn't help but grin as she opened her door. She placed her bag back on her chair and did the routinal thing of hopping in the shower, changing into pyjamas and diving into bed for another netflix session before falling asleep later on before her neighbour got home. 

The rest of the week carried on without any interactions with 'B' (whom her friend Luke has betted her is probably Becky) as she had lived up to her promise and kept the music down and seemed to have more silent nights that week. Friday night came and as Emily sat at her desk marking through her class' maths work from earlier on in the day her neighbour was playing music again. Emily unplugged her own headphones and listened to the music, bobbing her head along to it. She found herself recognising a few songs and googling the lyrics of some songs she didn't quite recognise. 

After falling into the rhythm of one particular song she attempted searching the lyrics but nothing matched so she then found herself standing up and walking towards the wall. She then hesitated before knocking promptly on the wall. Emily waited, about to turn away, until the music stopped and footsteps approached the wall. 

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Came the familiar voice of her neighbour, now clearer and apparent that she was also right next to the wall. Emily giggled for no reason before swaying on the balls of her feet. 

"No," She smiled, "I was just wondering what that song you played before was called." There was a soft chuckle in reply and Emily pictured the girl shaking her head. 

"I play a lot of songs babe, need to be a bit specific." Her neighbour laughed. Emily found herself giggling again and shaking her own head before trying to find a significant part of the song that the girl would recognise herself. 

"It... uh... started with drums and then slowed into a steady beat with a guitar or something?" Emily replied, biting her lip and tracing patterns into the wall. There was a pause before she heard the clicking of laptop keys and then music started playing. 

"This it?" She asked. 

"Yes!" Emily grinned, bouncing on her toes. 

"Wake me by Bleachers." The girl replied and Emily smiled. 

"Thanks!" She chirped, finding herself not moving from the wall and she didn't know why. 

"No problem... I'm Beca, by the way," Beca - as she had just discovered - spoke up, the letter B now no longer a lingering mystery, "Beca Mitchell." She finished. 

"Emily Junk." Emily replied, smiling and biting her lip as she found herself tracing the girl's name into the wall. 

"Nice to meet you Emily Junk." 

"And you, Beca." Emily spoke, words soft and her heart pounding. Goodness, she's doomed.

//

Sunday morning came and Emily opened her fridge in desperate need for a milkshake that she was too lazy to go out and buy. She came across an empty milk carton and huffed out. 

"I swear if Stacie or Luke broke in and drank all my milk I will kill them with words." Emily huffed out, voice rather loud. She then began to sit down before hearing two sharp knocks. Emily swung open the door and saw no one before noticing a carton of milk on the floor and a note:

_"I always have extra as my own friends Amy and Chloe forever drink mine. Next time don't be afraid to ask, Junk - Bec"_

Emily shook her head and scrawled a note for Beca.

_"You're too kind. Thanks a bunch! Glad to know we both have thieves for friends - Em :)"_

Emily then knocked on Beca's door, after taping the note, before ducking back inside to finish her work and make her drink. For the next week Emily had more conversations with Beca, finding out more and more about the girl, whose face was still unknown, and seeming to grow more and more fond of her. 

One night Emily was cuddled in bed, finally finishing Everything Sucks! and humming absentmindedly when two sharp knocks made her jump and almost fall out of bed. 

"Hey Ems, you almost fall again?" Came Beca's teasing voice and Emily blushed profusely. 

"No..." Emily insisted. "Well maybe, but that's not important.

"What's up with you?" 

"Just watching Everything Sucks, you made me pause in a very important moment." Emily huffed jokingly. 

"I've started that but haven't had time to finish." Beca hums. "What episode?"

"Episode 8." 

"Same here." Beca laughs. "Anyways, I just wanted to say something. You know my client? The moody asshole who acts about 13 years old?" Emily nodded before remembering Beca couldn't see her - sometimes she thought she could. 

"Yup, Pimp Lo or something?" Emily asked and she heard Beca's hum of affirmation. Emily remembered leaving Beca a post-it complimenting her on her edition of the song. 

"Turns out he actually liked my version." 

"Really!" Emily brightened, facing the wall. "Finally he developed the sense of hearing." Beca snorted and tapped the wall as Emily waited. 

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. "I have to tell my dad, he told me to tell him when Pimp Lo broke through or some shit." Emily hummed. 

"Your Dad's pretty supportive." 

"Yeah, I've gotten really close to him as of recent. Especially my sister."

"Is that who I always hear in your apartment?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah, she's great but she reminds me of myself so it's quite scary." Emily giggled and leaned against the wall on her side. 

"You should probably call your dad."

"Oh yeah!" Beca replied. "I'm glad that I... uh... told you first."

"I'm glad too." 

The two talked even more for the next few months, always there for when the other needed to vent or when they just wanted to catch up with each other. Beca would always play her mixes for Emily and Emily would always urge Beca to catch up with shows so they could watch them at the same time. Emily knew at this point they were no longer just neighbours, they seemed to be friends. 

One Saturday night Emily was sat in bed, worksheets scattered around her and Friends on her TV, ready for her to watch. Suddenly she heard the door slam open and hearing a couple stumble through the door, a girl with a high pitched voice knocking things over in a drunken haze and giggling so sickeningly. Emily quickly turned on her TV, shuddering at the events to come. Emily couldn't help the twinge of jealousy, I mean she knew her and Beca weren't going to get together but she always hoped. 

"Can you be a little quiet? My neighbour and I have the thinnest walls." Beca spoke in a hushed tone. 

"I'm sure he won't mind." The girl replied and Emily scoffed a little. 

" _He_  does mind just a little." Emily spoke, voice clear. "Just don't say her name too much, her ego is already bug enough." She joked. 

"Ouch Em." Beca chuckled and Emily merely smiled before turning up the volume on her TV. 

Halfway through an episode she heard rustling behind her and a huff of annoyance. 

"We were having fun though." The girl whined and Emily couldn't help but eavesdrop. 

"I'm just not feeling it." Beca replied, voice monotonous. "I'll call you a cab to make sure you get home alright. Call me when you get home." Emily then heard the creak of a bed and the door opening and closing before silence. Emily tried to not focus on that but how couldn't she. A few minutes later the door opened again before shutting and Emily heard Beca sigh. 

"You think she'll call?" Emily asked.

"God, I hope not." Beca laughed and Emily couldn't help but smile. "You watching Friends?" 

"Yup, the one with Rachel's sister." Emily replied. "Catch up and we can watch together!"

"Alright, Junk." Beca replied, Emily listening for when Beca had reached the same point as her to press play. The two watched more episodes together and ended up in fits of laughter, Emily noting that Beca had the cutest laugh. 

A week passed and it seemed that Beca had less people coming over - in fact none at all. But why should Emily care? She didn't know herself. Friday came and Stacie made work bearable but Emily still felt shattered. She was flicking through the notes she made on the ids in her class, only 100% happy with Zoe if she was being honest. Emily was not looking where she was going when she entered her building, promptly colliding face first with her door. 

"Oh my stars." Emily muttered, her papers scattered everywhere. Emily swept her brown waves out of her face, that she had been too lazy to tie up that morning, and began to collect the sheets together. She began to reach out for them as she knelt on the floor, ignoring the pain in her forehead from colliding with the door. 

She began to reach for her notebook that had skidded across the floor before a petite girl with chocolate brown hair and steely blue eyes picked it up and handed it to her herself. And, gosh, the girl was _hot_. The girl smirked at her as Emily stood up; she was flustered with papers stuffed in her bag and her other hand holding the heels that had been killing her feet all day. She looked like a mess and the girl opposite her handed her her notebook. 

"Emily?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Emily felt her heart quicken at the familiar voice. 

"Beca?" She asked, feeling shocked and clinging on to the notebook Beca handed her for dear life. She knew Beca was good looking but she didn't realise how gorgeous the girl was till this moment. 

"Nice to finally meet you." Beca laughed. "Christ you're tall." Beca murmured and Emily laughed bashfully. "Uh... it's a good thing." Beca insisted, nodding her head awkwardly. "Take better care of yourself, clumsy." 

"No promises." Emily giggled. "I'm sorry you had to finally meet me when I look like a mess." She apologised and Beca shook her head.

"You don't look particularly mess...y?" Beca concluded. "You look cute." Beca managed a flirty smirk as Emily blushed. "Finished work?"

"Y-yeah." Emily stuttered and Beca smiled. "I'm assuming you also just came back?" Emily's eyes glanced over Beca's suit as Beca nodded and smirked at Emily's flustered attitude. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure was mine, Em." Beca winked, the two going back to their apartments. 

"Oh I am so screwed." Emily whispered as she leaned against her closed door, dropping her bag and running a hand through her hair.

She hadn't even gotten started. 


	2. "I see truth somewhere in your eyes"

Music was cranked up and this time it was - surprisingly - not coming from Beca's apartment. Emily, instead, was blasting Hayley Kiyoko's "Gravel to Tempo" and dancing around her apartment in a loose shirt and gym shorts, a bowl of cookie dough tucked under her arm and Emily using her wooden spoon as a microphone where appropriate. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and shoved it into her mouth as she twirled; she stopped facing Beca leaning against the wall smirking, arms folded. Emily yelped and almost dropped the bowl.

"Oh my stars you terrified me!" Emily exhaled, chewing on the cookie dough as Beca laughed. 

"I'm sorry you just looked so cute." Beca laughed, walking over to the counter and pushing herself up on to it with the palm of her hand. Beca sat and swung her legs back and forth as Emily set the bowl down. 

"I should've never given you a key." Emily mumbled as Beca grabbed a spoon and shovelled some cookie dough into her own mouth, standing closer to Beca. 

"Admit it, you love having me around babe." Beca smirked, Emily sticking her tongue out in response. Emily couldn't help the way her eyes drifted up Beca's legs as they swung back and forth, having to mentally slap herself for thinking about her friend like that. 

"Debatable." Emily smiled, finding herself standing with Beca's knees pressed into her stomach, hands on on either side of the small girl, eyes trailing down her legs. 

Maybe it was the fact that Beca was wearing these white shorts; she never wears shorts so maybe it was just Emily admiring her clothes. Emily looked up at her gently as Beca's eyes seemed to glow. Yes, she concluded, it's just Emily admiring Beca's battered converse, white shorts, oversized blue shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Emily found herself asking realising that the shirt hung a little loosely at the collar on Beca's petite frame, that it was knotted at the bottom and the sleeves were bunched up at her elbows. Beca stopped with the spoon hanging from her mouth; her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

"...Maybe..." She mumbled, chewing on the cookie dough slowly. "It's just very comfortable."

"You have a million plaid shirts you can wear, Becs." Emily giggled, snatching the cookie dough bowl away from Beca. Beca rolled her eyes and fished out her food. "So, what has Miss Beca Mitchell got in store for our Friday night dinner." Emily hummed as she turned down the music on her speaker. 

"Well, if you must know, I have ordered Japanese food because my asshole boss didn't let me leave today." Beca shrugged, hopping off the counter. "So I will need a shit ton of ice cream, fried rice and hugs to get me to recover." 

"You're so soft, it's so cute." Emily smiles, bumping Beca's hip as the small girl folds her arms defensively. "You literally just asked me to cuddle with you, Mitchell." Emily giggled as Beca shrugged. 

Thursday nights (and Saturdays) were routine for them and they loved it. Beca finished work early and would come back to her apartment and cook dinner for her and Emily (it even shocked Emily when she found out her neighbour was an amazing chef) and the two would eat it in one of their apartments over conversations that normally consisted of rambling about some TV show, a rant about stupid people they worked with or just conversations that have no value to the regular person but seemed to be so deep and rich to the two girls. Emily was aware of how much she stared at Beca, it was honestly unhealthy, but Beca's just so beautiful and hilarious and Emily could hear her talk or sing forever. Plus she has these gorgeous, magnetic blue eyes that live up to their description; drawing in Emily and holding her like a piece of metal to a magnet. 

And Beca is aware that sometimes when Emily speaks she feels dazed and wants to drown in her voice and how light and airy her giggle is. Beca hates it but she pays so much attention to Emily; when Emily is passionate about what she's saying her eyebrows knit together slightly and she bites her lip, hand gestures wild and eyes bright and when Emily laughs her eyes crinkle at the side and her smile is so wide and bright Beca’s almost blinded. And she is never flustered by girls - or guys - like she has been by Emily. And she's never been so affectionate with someone before, not even her long term ex boyfriend Jesse who she dated for almost four years and still didn't like it when he cuddled her and she hated sharing a bed with him, she never wanted to be close to him for too long and she always felt he was too close to her when she sat next to him. 

Yet she wants to be close to Emily for as long as she can and she wants to be even closer. Some Friday nights Beca can't be bothered to go back next door and just sleeps in Emily's bed or offers Emily to sleep in her's. It's become so regular and yet so strange to Beca because she's never felt like this before. And she shouldn't because Emily's her neighbour and things would just not work out. Beca thought she loved Jesse but she never did but he loved her, so much.Beca knows unrequited feelings are terrible, that's why she's keeping her ones for Emily under-wraps for as long as she can.

The night carried on and the two continued to talk to an outrageous hour, the conversation was fluid and flowed like the two had known each other for years rather than only one. The night wound down as the two's eyes grew heavy, Emily's eyelids drooping as she leaned back against Beca's chest, the smaller girl carelessly running her hands through Emily's brown waves. 

"Oh shit I have work tomorrow." Beca mumbled, stifling a yawn, as Emily turned her sleepy head up to look at her. 

"You can stay over if you'd like." Emily muttered, sitting up to stretch, her shirt rising above her ribcage as her arms stretched upwards, Beca's eyes trailing the exposed skin before she stopped her hazy mind. "You have clothes here I should think." Emily then slumped backwards into the sofa, rubbing her eyes. 

"You don't mind?" Beca asked and Emily shook her head, eyes growing heavier and heavier; Beca did not let her drooping eyes go unnoticed. "Come on Ems." Beca chuckled, standing up hazily and pulling Emily up. Emily mumbled something incoherent as Beca helped get her comfortable. Emily flopped down on her bed and shifted up so her head rested on the pillow. Beca shook her head and laughed when Emily rolled over, beckoning her forward. Beca shucked off her shorts and crawled over to lie next to her. Beca switched the lamp off and curled into herself, feeling natural and comfortable in Emily's bed as she usually did. She then felt arms curl around her and she immediately melted into Emily's touch. 

"You said you wanted to cuddle." Emily muttered, her breath warm against Beca's shoulder as she tucked her head into the crook of Beca's neck. 

"Goodnight Em." Beca yawned as Emily echoed her statement. Beca, in that moment, didn't know what overcame her as she leaned to press a kiss to the crown of Emily's head, the younger girl already asleep. 

The next morning Emily woke up with Beca tucked safely in her arms, she tried to move minimally to check the time, glad when she saw she still had half an hour till it went off. Beca blinked awake, looking at the clock on Emily's night stand and groaning at how early it was, burying her face into Emily's chest. The morning was slow, Beca finding some acceptable things to wear in her designated drawer in Emily's wardrobe, but the two were ready to leave by 7:25; they were five minutes ahead of schedule. 

"Okay, I have to go now because I have a tube to catch. I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily asked, knowing Beca was busy every Friday night. 

"See you." Beca waved, following Emily out of her apartment to get her stuff from her own. "Don't have a shitty day!" Emily heard beca call as she walked down the corridor to the lift.

"I'll try!" Emily giggled as she turned to wave at Beca before slipping inside the lift with a mother and her two children she was, presumably, sending to school. 

"You and your girlfriend are so cute." She smiled, placing a hand on her son's head as he tugged mindlessly at her skirt. 

"Oh she's not my girl-" Emily was cut off as the lift opened a another family entered, Emily stepping to the side for more room. 

As Emily stood on the train she flicked through her notes for the parent teacher conference that night but, alas, her thought just always kept flickering back to Beca and she couldn't stop. Beca is her friend she shouldn't be thinking about how much she wants to kiss her and how much she wants to be able to call her her girlfriend like that woman said earlier. 

Walking into school everything was normal; she spoke to Stacie at lunch and her classes ran smoothly (read: a few misbehaviours but what else would you expect from children). As the school day came to a close Emily was drew their attention away from their maths books. 

"Okay guys, tonight is parent teacher conference so is anyone's parents not coming?" When no hands went up Emily nodded. "Okay, remember you all have times for your meeting with me, does everyone remember them?" There was a chorus of 'yes, Miss Junk' as Emily smiled. "Awesome! I can't wait to see you all, your parents should be meeting you in the hall." As the children filed out emily began to sort through their work books to present to their parents when there was a knock at her door. She looked up and saw the headmistress, Miss Peters, standing in the door frame.

"Hi Emily, Zoe's parents can't make it tonight so her sister Rebecca will be coming instead." She said as Emily nodded, noting it down on a post it and sticking it on Zoe's work book. Each meeting went well, Emily being able to answer every question each mindful parent had, and Emily was drawing to her last one. 

The end of the term was drawing near and Emily was trying to give the best evaluation of each kid that she could, all the kids were on their best behaviour recently so she was pleased to tell the parents nice things about them. 

As Emily's second last interview drew to a close Emily opened her journal and marked it off as she called for the last one. She realised that as of lately she had begun to write more in blue than her usual orange pen, she insisted to herself that it was because the pen was easier to hold and not that the colour was the same as Beca's eyes. As the door opened Emily pushed her horn rimmed glasses up her nose and found Zoe's workbook, as she placed it on the desk she noticed someone sitting in front of her. 

"Hi, I'm Miss Junk and I've been told you're Zoe's sister Rebecca. How often do you see her and are you a legal guardian?" She said, rifling through some papers to find the notes she made on Zoe. 

"I look after her every Wednesday, Friday and sometimes Sundays just to-" The voice. Emily's head shot up to see beca staring back at her, stopping mid sentence and looking shocked.

"Beca?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as Beca grinned. 

"Now I know why Zoe speaks so fondly of her teacher." Beca laughed. Emily giggled slightly and shook her head. The interview was easy, flowing just like their normal conversations. They talked about all the confusion; Beca explaining how she hates her full name (Emily thought it was adorable), Zoe is her mysterious half-sister Emily sometimes overhears in Beca's apartment and when Emily said 'school' because thought she was doing her masters. They did talk about Zoe, of course, and Emily praised her as her best student. "I honestly don't know where she got her work ethic from." Beca shook her head and Emily couldn't help but laugh. 

"She isn't a bad student at all, it's just on the nights she stays with you sometimes she doesn't complete her work. So just sit her down and makes sure she does it then do what you like really." Emily concludes, Beca nodding alongside her reasoning. "It seems as if you're not only distracting to me when I'm trying to sleep or get work done with your loud music." 

"Hey, we all appreciate a little R Kelly at 2 am." Beca teased as Emily smiled fondly at the memory of the first time Beca was blasting music and she was no longer on the other side of the wall during the occurrence. The meeting finished and Beca waited for Emily to pack up before the two picked up Zoe from the library and caught the tube back. 

"Can I ask you something?" Beca asked as they approached their apartments. Emily hummed an nodded as she tried to fish her keys out from her blazer pocket. "Would it be okay if you bring Zoe back on Wednesdays and Fridays? My dad and Zoe's mom can't pick her up and my job is quite a distance." She explained, Emily noticing her tired eyes and smiling warmly. 

"Of course, it's the most convenient thing after all. I mean Zoe is right there when I finish so might as well." Emily reasoned and Beca smiled in thanks. 

"What would I do without you." Beca smiled, getting her own apartment door open and Zoe running inside. 

"Be able to play your music loud." Emily hummed, winking and closing her door as Beca shook her head. 

"I'm rubbing off on you!" Beca called through Emily's door as the taller girl laughed. "And you're having dinner with Zoe and I tonight!" Emily giggled as she set her head back against the door. 

"Alright." Emily mumbled, drumming her fingers on the wall adjacent to her. 

It began to become routine; Emily would walk Zoe back to their apartments and set her to do her homework whilst she did some marking so when Beca came back the three would play together, Zoe loving to make up plays and have her two actors perform it. Sometimes Beca would be quite late coming back so Emily would tuck Zoe into bed, using the key Beca had given to her, and read to her or sing to her (Zoe's personal favourite being her original songs). 

One night Beca texted she'd be back late so Emily and Zoe finished up their food and Emily left Zoe to draw as she typed up her lesson plan. The time drew near to Zoe's bed time so Emily took her through her usual bed time routine of a bath, brushing her teeth and bed. As Zoe scrambled under the covers she looked at Emily expectantly, a wide smile on her face that mirrored Beca's so symmetrically. 

"Can you sing that one song you sang last week?" Zoe asked, blue eyes wide and pleading as Emily smiled fondly. 

"Of course." She smiled, beginning to sing the opening lines to her song 'flashlight'. What Zoe doesn't know, however, is that Emily wrote the song for Beca - sorry - about Beca. As the young girl's eyes fluttered shut Emily began to walk out of the room as quietly as possible. 

"Emily?" Came her small tired voice. The tall brunette turned to see Zoe sleepily raising her head, her tiny frame downing in pillows and duvet. "Do you love Beca?" She asked through a yawn. Emily paused and bit her lip, leaning against the door frame. 

"Love is a very big word... but I do love Beca very much." Emily replied, not hesitant and completely truthful. The young girl nodded in approval as she settled back against her pillow. 

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good because," Zoe paused and looked around, "don't tell her I said this but she loves you a lot too." She yawned and Emily couldn't help the way her heart fluttered. "But that's a secret." She mumbled and Emily couldn't help but giggle. 

"Promise I won't tell." She said, crossing over her heart jokingly as the young girl smiled sleepily. "Now, come on, sleep time." 

//

A week later Emily received a text from Beca saying she'd be late because her boss was being an ass again. Emily shot her back a good luck before turning back to playing with Zoe. Eventually she let Zoe loose to colour in the colouring books she had bought her previously, Zoe's face lighting up in excitement. 

"I think I left my crayons next door." The young girl said after rifling through her backpack. 

"I'll go fetch them." Emily hummed, grabbing the key for Beca's apartment and her own. She left Zoe at her kitchen table deciding what colours she would use for each picture. 

Opening the door Emily began to step out before stopping dead in her tracks. What she saw was definitely not what she'd expected; Beca had pinned some guy against her door. Her lips were eager and ferocious and Emily stood stock still, not being able to look away. And why was she focused on the behaviour on Beca's lips for God's sake! Emily didn't realise she was leaning till her head hut the door and it let out a creak in the middle of the previous silence. Emily squeaked and jumped, Beca doing the same as she saw Emily. 

"S-sorry, I didn't know you uh..." Emily stuttered, awkwardly trying to look anywhere else but at the small girl. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I didn't say..." Beca said, cheeks flushed. 

"Zoe wanted her crayons..." Emily mumbled. "I'll go get her whilst you uh... yeah." She spoke quickly and stepped back in. 

"Em-" 

"Sorry for being a cock block." Emily muttered, shutting her door and tipping her head back against it. She inhaled deeply. "God, I'm so stupid." She knew nothing was ever going to happen between them yet she still fell for her and she hated it. Of course Beca would never like her; Beca has lines of girls and boys alike waiting to get into bed with her and who was she to think she had a chance - Beca is her neighbour for god's sake. "Oh my stars..." Emily muttered. 

Emily remembered what she was meant to be doing, telling Zoe Beca was back with her best fake smile and helping her pack up. She then lead Zoe back outside to find Beca, now alone thank God, leaning against the wall separating her's and Emily's doors. Beca smiled as Zoe went to hug her, Emily looking anywhere but at Beca. As Beca got Zoe back inside her own apartment Emily turned to go back to her's. Beca then placed her hand on the door. "Em I'm really-"

"Beca you have a life outside of me and I know that." Emily said curtly, holding on to the door handle with a tight grip. "Why should your hook ups bother me?" 

"I don't even know him. I don't-" Beca sighed, placing her hands on her forehead - something Emily knows she only does when she's feeling guilty but Emily didn’t want to be pitied. "I just thought that-"

"What?" Emily asked, hope flickering. Beca looked up at her and it was only then that Emily realised how close they were and if she moved just a little... Beca opened her mouth to respond before a tinier whirl of dark hair came outside, pulling Beca in to show her something. "Goodnight Beca." Emily smiles, closing her door as Beca opens her mouth to speak again. Emily sighed, knocking her head against the wood as she slid down the door, eyes screwed shut. 

Emily then began to crawl back into her bed and desperately tried to get comfortable. She tossed slightly before coming to the conclusion it was going to be a sleepless night. She tried not to listen but heard Beca talking to her dad as he picked up Zoe. She sighed feeling bad for leaving the little girl with an unanswered question of why she didn't come over to read to her or eat dessert with her and Beca. 

Emily shut her eyes but her mind lingered back to the image of Beca kissing that guy and how much she wished it was her. She imagined how soft Beca's lips were and how her hands were gripped tightly in his shirt. She had seen her mix before and damn could she do wonders with those fingers... she couldn't help but wonder what other things those talented fingers could do. This time Emily didn't stop her thoughts. She imagined Beca running her hands over Emily's stomach and Emily tracing her fingers over Beca's abs and feeling Beca under her hands. 

Emily didn't stop her thoughts as her hand slipped under her shorts and she exhaled deeply. 


	3. "You were right here all along"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one, not detailed but it's there. Do our kids get a happy ending? Idek if this is happy or not myself but here we go.

End of term came and the summer holidays did too. Emily was going to be teaching the year 10's and 11's English next year and although she'd miss the liberty of teaching prep school years she was excited at the new experience to come plus her and Stacie's breaks were now aligned as she was teaching the Sixth Form Physics set; what Stacie called her 'teaching dream come to life'. 

Emily was coming back from lunch with Stacie and Aubrey (her friend from University) when she encountered Beca fumbling for her keys, Zoe running around her feet and Beca holding several heavy shopping bags. Emily pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead as she approached the girl, they hadn't spoken for the past week or two due to the previous incident, feeling a little awkward. 

"Hey." Emily smiled, outstretching her arm in a gesture to hold her bags. The blue eyed girl looked up at her and smiled warmly, a rare thing for her to do.

"Thanks." She sighed, Emily taking the bags, and managed to get the door unlocked. "Zoe!" She called to the young girl - who had run down the corridor, pigtails swinging - before turning back to Emily. 

"I'll help you unpack if you like?" Emily offered, heaving the bags in. Beca smiled and nodded gratefully. "I know we haven't talked in a while... and i just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I overreacted, you have a personal life and it's no concern of mine." Beca opened her mouth but Emily stopped her by placing a hand on her forearm, ignoring the way Beca tensed before relaxing under her touch and how it made her stomach flip. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"Avoiding me?" Beca smirked, placing the carrots she bought in the fridge. "Considering when I waved at you a few days ago you literally squeaked and ran into the elevator - that was going up and you were meant to be going down - away from me, avoiding is an understatement." Beca chuckled and Emily felt her cheeks heating up. "But, in all seriousness, Em I'm really sorry about that night. I don't even know what I was doing, what I was thinking. I met the guy on my way home and I was just so pissed off - and pissed in general - and next thing I knew... maybe it's because-" 

"Emily!" Zoe's bright voice interrupted whatever Beca was about to confess, the young girl wrapped her arms around Emily's legs. 

"Hey Zo!" She smiled, kneeling down to hug her. 

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go wash your hands so you can help me make lunch?" Beca asked as the young girl skipped off. 

"I'm going to go back-" Emily started but Beca's voice over lapped hers. 

"Maybe we can go back to doing Thursday and Saturday nights?" She asked, voice hopeful. Emily brightened visibly and nodded. 

"I'd love that." She replied, offering a bashful smile as she swayed on the balls of her feet. 

"See you then." 

Thursday night could not come faster for Emily and when it did it flowed so fluidly and naturally, as if there was no lost time. The two talked it through briefly, all forgiven, before returning to their routine on those nights. 

But when Saturday morning came Emily, reluctantly, texted Beca to cancel. Beca didn't question it and said it was fine. Stacie had begged Emily to go clubbing with her, Cynthia Rose and Aubrey as the two could _finally_  drink freely without worries of showing up hungover to impressionable primary school students. So Emily agreed, admittedly excited to go out with her friends, and was finishing doing her hair when Stacie said they were 15 minutes away. Emily quickly finished with her hair before looking over her attire and nodding quickly at her appearance in approval. She got another notification as she slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch, walking out the door. As Emily locked her door she smiled at Stacie's impatient notifications and remarks about "how smashed we're going to get". She arrived downstairs and approached the door, texting Stacie. 

"Emily?" Emily turned her head to see Beca, who had just come back from somewhere, she began to lean back against a wall and trailed her eyes up and down Emily's figure. 

"Hey." Emily smiled. "My friends are dragging me out clubbing because we finally don't have to worry about impressionable children." She chuckled awkwardly and Beca smirked, continuing to stare at the girl. "What? Did I muck up my makeup? Is there a tear in-"

"No, no." Beca interjected, waving her hands erratically. "You - uh - you look good. You look really good." She mumbled awkwardly, Emily flushing red and hating it. Emily felt herself bite her lip as Beca smiled at her. 

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. She was about to say something when she got a blast of texts from Stacie demanding she 'get her ass outside'. "S-sorry, I have to uh..."

"Have fun dude." Beca laughed and emily gave her another quick smile before walking out.

"Have a good night Beca!" 

"You too, Junk." 

Emily slid into the passenger's seat of Stacie's car, greeting Aubrey and Cynthia Rose in the back seat. 

"Who was that?" CR asked. 

"My neighbour, Beca." Emily answered.

"She's hot." Stacie commented, licking her lips and Emily couldn't help the eye roll. _Trust me, I know._ Emily thought. 

"How do you keep your hands off of that, Em!" CR smirked and Stacie laughed in agreement, Emily shrugged.

 _It's almost impossible_. 

They got to the club quickly and as Emily walked in the music overwhelmed her ears. She couldn't help but think what Beca would say about it. She would probably mutter something about 'God awful pop' and that thought itself had Emily smiling in fondness. She must've been looking in this guy's direction when she smiled so as she leaned against the bar this guy walked over. Normally Emily was always up for a good time with friends, she's the kind of girl you could go shot for shot with but tonight it just didn't interest her. She didn't understand why because normally she'd be making a fool of herself and dancing her stress away with Stacie and finding herself drunkenly kissing someone whose name she wouldn't remember the next day. Emily has two very contrasting sides but for some reason her 'fun side' just didn't feel like making an appearance. Everything felt strange and she didn't even know what the guy in front of her was saying at this point as she nodded mindlessly. 

She couldn't help but wish this guy was Beca, she wanted to be here with Beca, to dance her mind away with Beca (though she knew the smaller girl would refuse at first but eventually settle), to laugh about God knows what with _Beca_. And Emily hated that she let herself fall for her - her _neighbour_. She needed to get her mind off of her so before she knew it she had this guy by the collar of his shirt and was kissing him mindlessly. 

 _Beca. Beca. Beca._ Her mind blared and she tightened her grip on him, his hands gripping her hips. 

And she felt so foolish because when she pulled off of him - feeling gross and clammy - she opened her eyes and so badly wanted it to be Beca. Emily felt clouded by the taste of some cheap liquor on his mouth, mingled with the beer she drank earlier, and was overwhelmed with the smell that wasn't at all anything similar to the comforting smell of Beca's shampoo or the smell of coffee on Beca's breath on the Sunday morning's she'd spend in Beca's apartment. Emily found herself muttering an incoherent apology to the guy and finding Aubrey to tell her she's going home. 

The tube was empty aside from this one mother holding her sleeping child and Emily knocked her ankles together mindlessly to help stop the protruding thoughts of beca that filled her mind. Why did she have to fall for her neighbour. 

Stupid Beca and her stupid sense of humour, her stupid amount of talent she is far too modest about, the stupid way she behaves around Zoe that's all warm and kind and her stupid beautiful laugh and singing voice and just Beca. 

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Emily reached her apartment in a haze that was definitely not alcohol induced as she barely finished her one beer. She opened her door and found herself quick to exchange her clothes for underwear and a t-shirt before collapsing on her bed. 

"You're back early." Came Beca's muffled voice and Emily could just see her smirking. "You have someone over with you?" She asked, voice sounding a little rigid. 

"Nope." Emily huffed, sitting up and placing her forehead on the wall, tracing patterns with her fingers on the white concrete. "Normally I love going out, getting pissed and being with my friends but... tonight I wasn't feeling it." She sighed and she heard Beca hum in understanding.

"Mind over flowing with thoughts?" She asked. Emily scoffed in reply and nodded. "I'm assuming you just nodded. And I get that too. Some nights when I'm 'DJ-ing' in clubs I'm just not feeling up to it." There was a pause as Emily sighed.

"My brain feels over crowded."

"You and me both. I have one thought that just keeps racing through my head." Beca replied, voice soft and Emily knew she was right next to the wall. Parallel to her. 

"Same here." Emily so badly wanted to say 'you' but stopped herself.  There was a pause as Emily looked at the wall, trying to envision what Beca looked like right now on the other side. "Can you - uh -"

"You want me to come over?" Emily let out a sigh of relief and smiled. 

"You don't have to-"

"No, I want to." Was Beca's quick reply. 

In a matter of seconds there were two knocks at Emily's door. She opened it to find Beca in her flannel and boy shorts, smiling at her gently. Emily smiled back, suddenly feeling her haze melt away. 

"Hey gorgeous." Beca smiles as Emily lets her in. The two, without words, go to sit on Emily's bed, Beca leading Emily by her hand. 

"Can I tell you-"

"I need to tell you something." Beca interjects and Emily looks at her to continue. "Sorry, I just need to say something before I fuck anything up. Emily - God I'm not good at this -" 

"Beca, what's wrong?" Emily asked, placing a gentle hand on Beca's thigh. And maybe it was the gentleness of her voice that Beca wanted to drown in or how her eyes were so deep and warm or the feeling of her hand and how she wishes it would just drift up... 

Emily didn't know what she was doing but she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Beca's. Her hand was in Beca's shirt, bunched up tightly and she felt herself stop breathing. She kissed her with eagerness and with everything she could before her mind registered what was going on. 

Emily drew back and placed a finger on her lip. "Em, I'm so sorry I don't-" Before Emily could finish her rambling Beca had leaned forward to kiss Emily, one hand on Emily's neck and the other grasping Emily's t-shirt tight in her fist. Emily kissed back after the shock passed, hands travelling to Beca's hair, fingers weaving in between her chocolate brown locks and holding her close. She felt as if she was floating as she felt Beca bite down on her lip, eliciting a soft moan from Emily. Beca slowly pulled off, the taller girl whimpering slightly. Beca smirked before kissing down her neck, nipping at her pulse point, her stomach erupting in butterflies as Emily let out breathy moans. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Beca mumbled through kisses. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." Emily sighed.

"You have me now, no need to want anymore Em." 

Emily felt a spark of confidence, reaching for the blue eyed girl's waist, toying with the hem of her shirt. Before they knew it Emily was lowering Beca down on to her bed. The shorter girl hit the bed and looked up at Emily her blue eyes now darker. Emily then hovered on top of her, kissing her hard, her arms on either side of the blue eyed girl. Emily began to move off her lips, making Beca whimper like she did earlier, kissing the side of her mouth and down her jawline. Emily could hear the sounds of Beca's ragged breaths, making goosebumps travel down her spine and smirking against her neck. Beca's fingers falling in Emily's hair as the younger girl left a mark on her neck, claiming her as her own. "Emily..." Beca groaned.

"Never pegged you as a bottom, Mitchell."

"Shut up, Junk." Beca mumbled before letting out another moan as Emily nipped at her earlobe. Beca's flannel was unbuttoned by Emily's trembling fingers quickly before Emily pushed Beca back down, straddling her hips and grinding down on her as Beca fumbled with the hem of Emily's top. When Beca finally got Emily's shirt off Emily ran her hands down Beca's chest, fingers lingering on her abs and  placing kisses further down her stomach to the hem of her underwear. 

"God you're beautiful." Emily found herself mumbling as she admired the heaving girl underneath her, peppering kisses to Beca's thighs. 

"Like you should-" Beca was cut off with a sharp intake of breath and a low moan as Emily's fingers slipped into her underwear. "Em." She mumbles as Emily's fingers slip inside of her. Beca's breaths are ragged as Emily finally pulls her underwear down, her hands going to Emily's hands as the girl touches her in the right places as if she's done this millions of times. Beca would never be this needy with anyone else but Emily just managed to change everything about her and so quickly. 

Short mutters of "right there", and "don't stop, please", and "Emily" only fueled Emily and Beca's moans grew more frequent. And Emily is just completely in love with Beca like this. And when Beca returned the favour Emily realised just how much those talented fingers could do and her mouth could do a lot more than just sing and rant; the result of Emily screaming Beca's name made her momentarily forget how thin the walls are. 

//

The sun was peeking through the curtains as Emily began to trace patterns on Beca's back, the petite brunette not stirring, cuddled close to her warmth under the mess of blankets. Emily sunk into her embrace as Beca looped an arm around her bare waist, burying her face into the crook of her neck. The brown eyed girl smiled her warm, glowing smile as she held Beca close to her, dancing her fingers up and down her back, memorising the feeling of her skin underneath her fingers. Beca sleepily blinked her eyes open, her sparkling midnight blue eyes lighting up as they found Emily's warm, brown eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Emily mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to the other girl's lips. Beca smiled a groggy smile that made Emily's heart flutter. 

"Mmm." Beca grunted, resting her cheek on the crook between Emily's neck and shoulder. Beca's fingers traced patterns on Emily's stomach, tangling their legs together under the duvet. Emily placed light kisses on Beca's hair. Beca then began to kiss the freckles that dotted Emily's jawline, also admiring the marks she left on the younger girl's sun kissed skin. Emily trailed her finger's down the ridges of Beca's spine as the shorter girl slumped on top of her, her breath catching as Emily's fingers circled the small of her back, skin smooth and touch delicate. Beca's hands travelled upwards to play with loose strands of Emily's hair gently, Emily leaning forward and placing a kiss on the tattoo on Beca's shoulder, her fingers outlining the equaliser bars on her lower back as if she'd done it millions of times before. 

It came so naturally to the two and flowed so easily and effortlessly, it was almost as if they were meant to have ended up together, like the universe had planned it. 

"Please tell me it's still Sunday." Beca grumbled and Emily laughed, nodding her head. "Good, I can spend the day with you today." Emily felt her heart skipping as Beca smiled into Emily's shoulder. The two lay in silence, soaking up the moment before Beca raised her head to look at Emily, Beca still lying practically on top of her. "Em..."

"Yes Becs." Emily replied, her hand trailing up to push messy wisps of hair out of Beca's face, her touch so soft and gentle it's as if her fingers are light as air. 

"I heard you..." Beca mumbled, biting her lip. "That night when you saw me... and I heard you uh... yeah..." Emily felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

"You were listening?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Beca began to blush. 

"Well... I... uh..."

"Rebecca Mitchell!"

"Ooh, full names, how kinky." Beca teased. 

"Shut up." Emily drawled, leaning forward to kiss Beca firmly. 

"I can't believe you listened, you and your dirty habits." Emily smirked against Beca's lips. The blue eyed girl pulled away and narrowed her eyes. 

"You were the one doing it you minx!" Beca scowled, Emily giggling and setting her head back against the pillow. "Plus, as we have discovered over the year, we have the thinnest fucking walls!" Beca defended, her hands running up and down Emily's sides. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"...Wanted to see if you'd do it again." Beca mumbled bashfully and Emily looked at her in horrified shock.

"Beca!" She squealed, hitting the girl's arm. 

"You were the one who said my name when you... uh... finished... See, this is why I try to be quiet when I... you know." Beca retorted at which Emily mumbled something about the thin walls. "Hey, don't blame the walls. They're the reason we met. So we should thank them." She stated.

"Never thought I'd say how thankful I was to have thin walls." Emily giggled and Beca smiled, sitting up to straddle Emily's waist, Emily following. The two now sat with Beca in Emily's lap, legs curled around her waist, the two now being more eye level. "Hmm." Emily humed fondly as she cupped Beca's face, Beca leaning into Emily's hand. 

"I'm glad you're no longer Zoe's teacher." Beca sighed and Emily looked slightly offended. "Not that you're bad, God no!"

"You're lucky you're pretty or I would've shoved you off the bed by now." Emily mumbled.

"You would never do that." Beca smirked, resting her forehead on Emily's. "What I was going to say is that if you still were it would've made parent-teacher meetings very awkward." She finished, kissing Emily once again.

"Mmm, very awkward indeed." Emily mumbled, smiling against Beca's lips. 

"Because whilst you talk about Zoe all I would be able to focus on is how good you look in that skirt. God Em, you should be illegal." Emily giggled and stroked the pads of her thumbs gently along Beca's cheek bones. 

"I wouldn't be telling you much about her as I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but you." Emily teased before pausing slightly. "What does this make us?" She asked, voice tentative as if trying not to walk on pieces of broken glass. 

"What do you want us to be?" Beca asked, eyes deep and trusting. "Because I know that I want to wake up with you, like this, as often as possible. And I want to be able to kiss you on Thursday nights without having to play it off as platonic. And I want nothing more to be able to call you my girlfriend." 

"And I would never want anything else besides being able to say that you're my girlfriend too." Emily smiled warmly, heart beating in her ears. Beca smiled, looping her arms around Emily's waist and bringing her in for a searing kiss. 

"No more walls, just me and you." She whispered. 

"Promise?"

"On these thin walls, I promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @ bechemilacies
> 
> Also this is what I did instead of revision and have no regrets.


End file.
